fan_fictiongonewrongfandomcom-20200215-history
Inpontrination
Her Life-Force is strong. Her existence is like a virus. I can hear her influence in every corner of my mind. She will not only use the evil hearts of others. But she can also corrupt those that are good. - The author on Lauren Faust Inpontrination is the term used for the "brainwashing" effect that Hasbro and their subsidiary companies have on organic beings. Hasbro uses clevar marketing and slow corruption, which subtly influences the minds of any organic individual involved. It was first reported to Humanity at large by the first bronies on Atlantis, who claimed there was a "Great Show" emanating from their TV as they watched. Hilary Clinton said that even Hasbro's corperate offices serves inpontrination: the strange structure of the show is confusing and the community and fan fiction makes you uncertain of yourself. The effect seems to extend to MLP merchandise, such as the one brought aboard the White House that brainwashed her staff. Indoctrination is one of the most insidious weapons Hasbro has in their arsenal; Saddam Hussein describes it as a greater threat than blacks. As Gaben explains, inpontrinated slaves from conquered networks were used during the last G3 incursion as sleeper agents. They were taken in by other Humans as refugees, then betrayed their own people to the Ponies. But Hasbro views them as disposable. When they disappear back through the Hub Network relay, Hasbro abandoned their inpontrinated slaves, leaving them to starve or die of exposure. Victims *Desolas Arterius *Saren Arterius *Menos Avot *Matriarch Benezia *Dr. Chandana *Collector General *Paul Grayson *Ben Hislop *Dr. Amanda Kenson *Kai Leng *Illusive Man *Dr. Shu Qian *Shiala *Rana Thanoptis *Zymandis Similar Phenomena Edit Thorian Enthrallment Edit The control the Thorian exerts using spores is similar to indoctrination, though the initial conditioning is different. While Reaper indoctrination erodes the psyche until an individual ceases thinking for themselves, the Thorian's spores allow the it to control its thralls using pain as reinforcement and punishment. If a victim refuses the Thorian's orders, the result is pain so severe that it quickly conditions the individual against considering rebellion; the removal of the pain when they comply serves as further reinforcement. This conditioning allows the Thorian almost complete control of those it enslaves, so that they will even die to protect it. However, this means that a disciplined mind can resist Thorian enslavement more easily than Reaper indoctrination. Fai Dan and Ian Newstead were both able to resist Thorian enslavement to some degree. Unlike the Reapers, the Thorian is careful not to deliberately injure its thralls. Thorian enslavement ceased immediately when the creature died, whereas Reaper slaves were left in a permanently indoctrinated state once their masters had left. Thorian enthrallment also bestows upon its thralls an extrasensory awareness of others also enthralled, allowing them to act much more cohesively with each other; for example, 'acting as one' in combat. Reaper indoctrination has no such benefits to the individual. Geth Programming Edit The geth heretics, a splinter faction of the geth that worship the Reapers and comprised the bulk of Saren's army, were provided with a Reaper virus that subtly changed their low-level processes, which could be used to simulate indoctrination upon the geth that chose not to worship the Reapers. This also implies that synthetics are immune to conventional indoctrination, since the heretic geth sided with Sovereign willingly, and Sovereign did not pursue them further once the main geth collective rejected its offers. Cerberus Experiments Edit After salvaging technology from the Collector Base, Cerberus used Reaper implants to indoctrinate captured civilians and transform them into loyal soldiers and test subjects. The Illusive Man believed that if they could replicate the Reaper indoctrination signal, they could use it in combination with the Crucible to seize control of the Reapers themselves. On the orders of the Illusive Man, Henry Lawson conducted secret experiments at the Sanctuary facility on Horizon, transforming unsuspecting refugees into Husks. Lawson was able to successfully replicate the Reapers' signal, which enabled him to control the newly created Husks. However, the Reapers learned of the experiments and attacked the Sanctuary facility. Leviathan Enthrallment Edit The Leviathans were able to exert control over organic species by directing faster-than-light pulses to their many organic, opalescent "artifacts" scattered throughout the galaxy. Through them, they were able to communicate, control organics, and observe the galaxy. Unlike Reaper indoctrination, this method does not cause long-term mental damage; the miners on Mahavid were enthralled for a period of ten years. However, the Leviathans were able to put Dr. Garret Bryson's assistant, Derek Hadley, in a vegetative state through their abilities. |}